


Useful

by rabidsamfan



Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Love didn't make breakfast...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashcat/gifts).



 

 

Love didn't make breakfast, Sophie already knew, and it certainly didn't clean houses (or castles!) So she extracted herself carefully from Howl's arms and found her dressing gown, and went down to the kitchen pump to wash her face and get ready for the day. But as Calcifer cooked the bacon (and noisily consumed the rind) and Markl and the Witch of the Waste (who _must_ have another name) wandered sleepily in the direction of the table, she wondered if it was only her nights that would be different now.

Then Howl woke up and decided to teach her Magic.

 


End file.
